


五次Spock不想养宠物，还有一次他想

by Christywalks



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1来探索Spock与Kirk之间关系的进展。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Spock Did Not Want a Pet, and One Time He Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156746) by [goldvermilion87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87). 



第一章：外星动物

_我们把这个动物传送上来了……你自己看吧。它在样本箱里。_

—Scotty, “The Enemy Within”

 

Spock虽然对自己现在位于联邦星舰企业号上首席科学官的这一位置感到满意，但他不能否认自己付出了一定的代价。

他加入星际舰队基于他深知这将是一次科学探索与研究的绝妙机遇。他那敏锐的瓦肯智慧对于他快速晋升至星舰里旗舰上科学部门的最高职位不可或缺，而如今已获得这一职位，他并非对此感到不悦。（在内心深处有个非常不合逻辑的声音轻声说道，也许父亲对于他职业选择的态度会为成功所软化。）但他随着职位而来的是行政方面的职责，尤其是监管部门内部的众位科学家并确保一切活动按照规章制度进行。Spock的手下有异常优秀的人员为其工作，所以这并不是一项负担。但他却不能理解他们在工作方面的情感投入，甚至是对工作产生感情。这些举动通过其稀奇古怪的方式显现出来，让他的工作时常变得……具有挑战。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

“Mr. Sulu!”

“是的长官？”年轻人看起来对他严肃的声音深感疑惑。

“你刚才在做什么，少尉？”

“我只是在照顾Gertrude。”

“这不是一株gertrude，这是一株Rigellian食人花。”

“是的，长官，我知道。Gertrude是我给这株植物起的名字。”

“你给一株植物起了名字？”

“是的长官。这是一株非常活泼的植物，几乎像小动物。所以我给它起了名字。你知道……就像宠物一样。”

“宠物？”

“哦……在地球上人们在家里饲养宠物并且……”

“是的，少尉。我知道‘宠物’一词的定义。但是我对于一位星际舰队的成员会采用如此愚蠢而幼稚的态度对待其研究对象而感到震惊。”

Sulu和旁边的另一位少尉都变得满脸通红。另一位少尉，Patil少尉，双手捂住脸庞的同时肩膀颤抖。Spock不敢相信他如此温和的斥责竟会引起这样的……恐惧？（他相信这是与颤抖有普遍联系的情绪。）这对于一个没有被斥责的少尉来说尤为奇怪。与人类的交流互动并不是他的专业领域，所以他将在日后再次考虑这一情况。不过眼下他已经明确的表达了他的意图，或许比他预想的更严厉些，所以他走出了实验室。当门在他的身后合拢时，它也阻断了Patil少尉大声的咳嗽。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

但相当不幸的是，Mr.Sulu并不是科学部唯一一个对他的科学研究对象展现出不合逻辑的喜爱的人。

Spock准许他投身于科学中的热情。一名瓦肯人并不需要工作中的情感投入来出色的完成工作，但是Spock观察到人类在享受其工作时会投以更多的关注度与精确度。经过深思熟虑他决定对其他关于Mr.Sulu的植物的事情缄口不谈，因为他为植物命名这一举动并无大碍，而在当值时他的工作也一丝不苟。

但是Spock并不认可这样的愚蠢行为。并且他部门下有些年轻的科学家并不能被用任何一种其他的方式来准确描述。

举例来说，有一位生物学家在离开Alpha177几个小时之后发现他们在第一只非常不合时宜的死去后，传送上来的第二只有角四蹄动物怀孕了。Spock根据记录得知她共生产了十五只幼崽。一个月后只剩下了十四只。罪犯是位非常聪慧而年轻的动物学家，在星舰学院里表现出色。这是她第一次出任务。她热爱动物，并为此付出了昂贵的代价：她从实验室带离的生物喜爱颜色鲜亮的物品，像衣服，珠宝，图片还有小摆设。但尽管如此Rayburn少尉却声称“呼哧”很可爱，而且在Spock坚持它应当被退还回实验室时流泪啜泣。Spock坚信渴望保留这样一只不断毁坏个人物品的生物必定是轻微精神错乱的征兆。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

除了植物外企业号成员在Eta Piscium II上找到的其他生命体只有一种体态极小并有十四条腿的生物。Spock部门下的科学家们通过测量得出最大的样本有5.35厘米长，最小的有2.876厘米。他们的身体分为八节，除了第一节外每节各有两条腿，如同被拉长的昆虫。他们的头部是深橘黄色，接下来的七节被蓝色的毛皮所覆盖。Spock认为它们非常有趣（fascinating）。很明显舰长也这么认为，因为当Spock向他展示其中之一的生物时，舰长说了些关于“一只饥饿的毛毛虫”之类难以理解的话，并叫新任的首席医疗官McCoy医生过来看。这一动作引起舰长和医生之间的争论，其中“蓝色的”和“绿色的”是显著的焦点。但对于Spock来说那听起来如果不是不合逻辑的话至少是不科学的，所以他尽可能的无视这番争论。

当他们沿行星轨道绕行时三队外勤组中没有一个人能找到这种生物的巢穴或住所。一位科学家提出他们也许不需要栖身之所，因为他们没有天敌。但鉴于在Eta Piscium II上的降雨pH值很低，并且有另外一位生物学家发现这种生物对水溶性酸极其敏感，所以这个假设不能成立。于是科学部的成员采集了超过一百只这种生物并搭建了一座巨大的玻璃容器来模拟星球的环境，所以他们可以在星舰驶离行星后继续对这种生物的研究。它们被似乎对命名有着极大兴趣的Rayburn少尉称作“kullat”。Spock准许这个名字被用于记录中，因为以其所在行星所绕行的恒星来命名这种生物是符合逻辑的，而不是因为他担忧如果拒绝的话那很有可能出现的、洪水一般的眼泪。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

“说真的，Spock指挥官，我不认为我们还能得知其余关于这些kullat的任何信息。在我看来它们令人吃惊的坚毅，除此之外一无是处……有点像地球上的蟑螂。”

靠他敏感的瓦肯耳朵Spock无意中听到Patil少尉对Rayburn少尉压低的声音：“看了吧Gloria！我告诉过你它们不过是虫子啦。”

“Martin上尉，我无法理解它们和蟑螂的相像性和此事有任何关系。我们一定能找到它们生存的原因，尤其鉴于它们对其行星上的降雨很敏感。发现这一原因是你的工作，也是这个部门的工作。如果我认为你应该从事另一项研究计划的话我将告知你新的职责。在此之前我想看到你勤勉的工作以尽可能的获得关于kullat的全部信息。”

“是，长官。”

 

Spock向自己承认事实证明这种生物没有他一开始设想的那样吸引人。如果现在还有另外一个科研项目需要Martin上尉的注意力，Spock定会将对kullat的调查拖入永无停息的中断。但是企业号已经有一个半星期没有派遣外勤组去新的星球了，所以科学部并不繁忙。直到要完成别的事情之前中尉应继续探寻kullat如何保护自已免受其行星上降雨。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

“Martin上尉呼叫Spock指挥官。”

“Spock收到。有什么事吗上尉？”

“Spock指挥官！我发现了！”

“通讯系统并无故障，上尉。你没有必要大喊大叫。”

“抱歉，长官。只不过我知道kullat是怎样保护自己的了！我在它们其中之一的身体上模拟了微量降雨，然后……那个、长官……我并不清楚它是怎么做到的，不过它差不多是……钻进了……它所在容器的塑料壁……就像它跳进了水里，或者钻进了洞里，不过没有洞。这里没有洞。这是个完全封闭的空间！”

“非常有趣（Fascinating）。在你确定kullat如此运动的过程后向我汇报。我将会在舰桥上。”

“是的，长官。”

“Spock结束通讯。”

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

“Kirk舰长，我不断收到报告声称全舰的复制机都出故障了。”

“通知Scotty，让他试着去修，Uhura上尉。然后告诉那些人我们有正当途径解决这种问题。维修部不在舰桥上，所以我不需要知道整个飞船上的每一处故障。”

“是的，舰长。”

“我从来没想过在这艘船上会这么无聊，我必须要知道每一扇门和复制机还有……”

“轮机组呼叫舰桥。”

“Kirk收到。”

“这里是Scott。舰长，我不能理解这是怎么了。我叫一伙人下去修二层甲板的门，然后他们发现一堆电线缠在一起……就像它们融化了，长官，但是平白无故的不应该这样。然后长官，还有复制机——前两台也是同样的毛病。我们得在重要的机械出故障前知道哪里出问题了。”

“你完全不知道是什么导致的？”

“不知道，舰长。我只知道电线打结先出现在二层甲板，然后这些打结按次序出现，像是顺着一条路上去的，但是我不知道是什么导致的。”

“舰长！”

“Scotty稍等。怎么了，Mr. Riley?”

“控制台失灵了。”

“你呼叫备用控制室了吗？”

“是的，长官。他们正在维修。在我看来似乎是舵手台这边的电线短路。”

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

Spock小心翼翼的看着Scott在一位少尉宿舍的门旁从墙内暴露出来的电线。正如这位少校所说的，有几根电线融化在了一起，但是却并没表现出来。物质粒子被重新不规则的组合了。这真是非常有趣（fascinating）。

“你说所有的故障都有着相同的方向并统一指向这里？”

“是的，Mr.Spock。每一处的方向都大体指向三层甲板——不会有超过十五厘米的误差。”

“然后你却不能确定原因是什么？”

“不能，长官。我告诉你，要绕过这些金属板不容易，所以就算我们知道下一处故障会出现在在两三米内，我们也没办法足够快的做任何事情。我们甚至不知道在找什么，Mr. Spock.”

“你必须能做点什么，Scotty。我们现在无法为舵手台供能，而且我有预感那和这个有关系。现在我们尚未处于危险之中，但是如果不能及时阻止它的话任何事情都有可能发生。”

“是，舰长。我不否认。但是我需要更多的信息。”

在旁边一处通讯连路响起。“四号实验室呼叫Mr. Spock。”

“Spock收到。”

“这里是Martin上尉，长官。我知道kullat能做什么了，指挥官。你绝对不会相信的。”

“上尉，告诉我你的发现。”

“好的，长官……他们……看起来它们有某种感应力。当受到伤害或者惊吓的时候，它们就从危险中钻出去。但这的确是心灵遥感能力。它们没有爪子或者牙齿，只是用思考来脱身。”

“非常有趣（Fascinating）！”

“还有件事，Spock指挥官。它们似乎能穿透几乎所有的材料。它们还没从容器里面逃出去简直就是个奇迹。”

“这在任何意义上和是超自然没关系，上尉。它们没有受到袭击，所以也就没有理由逃离。除了实验外我们将它们放置在模拟出的自然环境中，比起别的地方在那里它们会觉得更舒适。”

“是的，长官，我明白了。但是我在进行实验的时候，有一只钻出了桌子。当摔在地上的时候它受到了惊吓，虽然并不是真的钻进去还是对旁边的PADD和一些文件造成了损坏。在我们马上就要抓住它并将它放回培养容器时它开始钻地板。当受惊时它将几厘米内的所有东西全都弄没了。”

“确认你在它们逃走前将所有的生物全都转移至拟态环境内，上尉。Spock结束通讯。”

他转向舰长和Mr. Scott。

“这些是女性少尉们的宿舍，对吗？“

“是的Spock，怎么了？”

“我必须知道当前居住于这面隔板两侧所有船员的名字。”

正如他所设想的，Gloria Rayburn少尉住在其中一间。

“Mr. Scott，问题是由一只kullat引起的。它被一位少尉从科学部门带了下来。”

“你的意思是那些像饥饿的毛毛虫一样的玩意？”

“舰长？”

“那些从Eta Piscium II上来的小生物？”

“是的舰长。”

“这就是你告诉Scotty故障的原因？它们在用心灵感应挖洞？”

“肯定的。”

“我必须把这个告诉老骨头!他们的确像是那种非常饥饿的毛毛虫。”

“我不知道你为何坚持使用特指，舰长，但是在它们的形态能使人想起地球的毛虫这点上你是正确的。此外，我们也可以将kullat对星舰的影响和许多毛虫对树木与植物的危害进行比较。但是更重要的是，其中一只是Mr. Scott问题的根源。看来一只受惊的kullat会持续产生心灵遥感干扰直至它感觉安全，而在在墙内扰乱电线时它所接受到的电流使它无休止的惊慌失措。现在我们知道了搜寻的目标，阻止它并不会太困难。”

Spock派Patil少尉和Martin上尉来帮助Mr. Scott捕获这只小型动物，并向舰长说明他手下的一位少尉第二次从实验室里私自带出实验样本。他建议Kirk舰长正式斥责Rayburn少尉，原因纯粹出于逻辑，因为这是她的第二次违规行为，并引发了潜在的危险情况，所以出自舰长的斥责将会非常有效。在晚饭时他决定他宁愿听舰长抱怨和一个眼泪汪汪的年轻女人打交道也不要亲自去面对她们。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

人类无时无刻都感情充沛而逻辑混乱，但是随着Spock和他们相处的时间越来越长，他逐渐开始欣赏那些在他母亲身上见到过的，甚至是藏于内心深处，却当他在瓦肯时令他生厌的事情。例如，他看到Kirk舰长是一位出色的舰长虽然（或者也许因为）他天性冲动并倾向于无正当理由的冒险。Spock乐于保持他遵循瓦肯方式的决定，但他对无法根除自己人类特性的不满开始平息。他发现当一个正常的瓦肯人应当冥想或休息的时候，自己时不时和他的船员们参与（甚至享受）娱乐活动。但除了这点软化之外，他对其余两件事情也非常确信：无论多少学习都不能帮助他理解成年人类对“宠物”的喜爱。而无论跟这些人类接触多长时间都不会导致他自己也养一只。

 


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：Tribble

 

_“幸运的是，我当然对……它的影响……免疫……”_

—Spock, “The Trouble with Tribbles”

 他暴露了，而且他知道。Spock很少让他的人类情感失控，尤其是当他身处于公共场合时。但是在他敏感的手指下感觉到柔软的绒毛，再加上tribble具有催眠效果的叫声让他忘记了身处何方。他感到放松，就像他在舰长的宿舍用下棋来结束一个安静的夜晚一般。

不幸的是他正在休息室当着十二名船员的面和他的舰长说话，其中一个是McCoy医生。（如果加上Mr. Scott的话应该是十三个人，但是自从舰长不和他说话后他没有一次从他的日志里抬起过头来。）而且他还在抚摸十七只tribble中的一只。

鉴于McCoy医生知道他的弱点在于小动物，Spock觉得他需要和医生一起在实验室里时超乎寻常的敏锐。Kirk舰长十分正确的多次指出谦虚并不是Spock的优秀品质之一——否认这一点是不逻辑的——但是Spock并不通常试着表现出一副高人一等的样子。现在他需要用各种方法来激怒医生，所以他提出一个非常具有文学修养的暗示，在McCoy对着动物们微笑的时候对他嗤之以鼻，并以一概全的侮辱着全人类。当医生变得沮丧并且宣称他喜欢tribble胜过Spock时，Spock对他自己无法想到比“它们不怎么说话”更具智慧的反驳而深感遗憾。但他的计划是抢在医生对自己在休息室展现的脆弱一面进行嘲讽之前先发制人，所以他在这场对决中表现并不出色也无所谓。他已经实现了他的目的。他让McCoy的沮丧程度超过了令人愉悦的玩笑而直接进入货真价实的恼怒的领域。

接下来的危机转移了注意力，Spock将整件事情弃之脑后。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

随着在K7深空站的危机事态进一步恶化，Spock对他在休息室瞬间的软弱十分感激。那使他对于自己的情感双倍警惕，而他的舰长的状态也需要他尽可能的平静自持。Kirk每分钟都变得更加心神不宁，所以Spock需要他所有的瓦肯的坚韧精神来平衡他家上司急剧增加的失控。

Kirk舰长在危机性况下总能保持冷静。就算在法庭上Spock也能这么发誓，而且他永远都不会否认这一点。但是并不那么紧急的情况——尤其是那些和外交挂钩的事情——总会让他……变得像那天晚上那样。舰长坐立不安，几乎是狂躁的，而且他绝对不会平静下来，直到他在体操房把自己累得精疲力竭，或者（Spock担心这才是解决问题的方法鉴于Kirk在深空站的表现）“彻底宣泄”，就像医生曾经描述过的那样。Spock对这可能发生的情况做好了准备。他已经用铁一般的意志忍受了三天和tribble在一起的苦恼日子（虽然他并不是毫发无损……他是不是刚刚想到了个双关语（tribbled day/troubled day）？）；他也可以忍受舰长整整一个晚上都拒绝严肃的回答任何问题，或者在晚饭里，他的坐椅上或者在他俩公用的浴室恶作剧。他也许需要在睡前用比平日更多的时间来冥想，但是舰长在第二天早上就会心平气和的多，一切就都会好起来的。

所以当Spock同McCoy医生和舰长一起在餐厅坐下用餐是非常的小心。舰长出乎寻常的坚持为他们两个点餐，而Spock和McCoy也同意让他这么做了。（Spock猜测McCoy也想尽全力让Kirk开心。）Spock偷偷摸摸的用勺子在他的汤碗里搅来搅去，寻找着不该出现的东西，比如说塑料的小雕像。（Kirk有几个绿色的塑料士兵，而Spock在许多出乎意料的地方都见过他们。）他喝第一口的时候非常、非常的小心。如果舰长在他的晚饭里乱加了东西，Spock绝对不会让他的表情流露出任何他情愿他的汤里没有数量惊人的盐或者糖或者……没错……Kirk的私房辣椒汁。同时Spock满意的看到McCoy医生没能控制他的表情，在喝了第一口咖啡后大声的咳嗽起来。

“Jim！在我的咖啡里加盐？你究竟有多幼稚？赶紧去给我换一杯，要不上帝保佑我一定会让你后悔参加下一次的体检。”

“嗯？”舰长对装无辜并不是很在行。“你刚才说什么老骨头？”

Spock在加入讨论前故意又喝了满满一汤勺的汤。“我非常肯定，医生，无论你的咖啡是什么口味的舰长都会后悔参加下一次的体检。”

“还有，说真的老骨头！我还给你拿了晚饭！你应该对我好点，因为我是个如此和蔼大度的舰长。”

“去你的和蔼大度！我在你提出给我拿晚饭的时候就知道你别有用心。我只不过在期待你有点创意——还有你！”他气呼呼地转向Spock，“你应该站在我这边，你这个尖耳朵电脑！我有十成把握的假设Jim也在你的饭里捣鬼了。”

“永远不要假设，医生，尤其在你的假设没有数据支持的时候。舰长知道只要我的食物提供足够的营养，我就对其口味毫无兴趣，所以对他而言在我的食物里‘捣鬼’几乎不会为他带来满足感。因此我计算他在我的食物里加入任何调味品的概率是2.39%。”他希望舰长注意到因为这句话在投射过去的短暂的怒视。不过不管看没看到，Kirk舰长至少看起来对Spock在激怒McCoy医生上给予的帮助很感激，因为在医生一边抱怨一边站起身来去拿新的咖啡时他对Spock夸张地眨了眨眼睛。

 

在晚饭结束前他们发现Kirk的确很有创意——虽然并没有在McCoy医生试着用将habanera辣椒扯出他金枪鱼三明治的同一只手擦眼泪时爆发出来的那串咒骂那么有创意。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

Spock在和医生以及舰长吃过晚饭后终于脱离了个人红色警报状态。Kirk舰长似乎对他的恶作剧感到满意，所以Spock通过计算得出他想要再来一个的概率只有13.478%。将这个概率牢记在心，他在使用浴室和洗漱用品前仔细的检查了一遍。他不想有闪闪发亮的橘红色牙齿，就像上次将驻Tellurite大使从地球送过去的例行公事结束时（同样是例行公事般异常恼怒的）McCoy医生那样。而且他也决心再也不在登上舰桥时顶着一头绿色的头发，就像他们从Mudd的星球离开之后的那天早上那样。（他的错误在于他以为舰长在那个星球上的恶作剧已经足够吸走舰长的恼怒——他的代价惨痛，而且在他第二天早上临去舰桥报到前洗头发的时候才意识到。）瓦肯人也许不是完美的，但是他们从错误中吸取教训。

当Kirk舰长走进浴室刷牙的时候，Spock仍然在洗漱。当舰长向他打招呼时他如释重负的看到对方眼睛里躁动的光芒已经完全消失了。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

几个小时之后Spock逐渐变得非常沮丧。他想要冥想，可是不知为什么他没办法控制的不停打瞌睡。于是他决定几个小时的睡眠是逻辑的，那之后他会再次冥想。在拉下床罩后他发现了自己问题的根源：一只胖乎乎毛绒绒的tribble躺在他的枕头旁边，心满意足的叫着。虽然很讨厌这么做但是他必须通知舰长这件事。

Spock不想在Kirk舰长睡觉的时候冲进他的屋子，所以他决定用通讯系统。“Spock呼叫Kirk舰长。Spock呼叫Kirk舰长。”

在等了正好2.5分钟之后他又试了一次。

“Spock呼叫Kirk舰长。”

“Kirk在这。”（虽然从他的声音和视频里只能看到舰长用来按回话按钮的那只手看来，Kirk并不是整个人都在那里。）

“舰长，恐怕我们有麻烦了。我在我的宿舍内发现一只tribble。很明显我们的扫描仪并没有全部找到它们。鉴于此我建议我们再次进行扫描并出动全舰人工搜索以防我们漏掉任何一个。”

“没问题，Spock，我知道了。回去睡吧。”如果不是他的瓦肯听力的话，他绝对没办法理解舰长对着他的枕头咕哝出来的闷声回答。但即便如此他也不能确信他听的没错。

“舰长，按照我的理解你在明知tribble的繁殖能力的情况下仍然在我的房间里放了一只？不出几天的时间我们就会陷入和今天下午同样的困境中。”

他听到一声恼怒的叹气，然后一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋进入视线范围。Kirk眯起眼盯着屏幕。“你是怎么做到在睡觉的时候还保持这么整洁的啊Mr.Spock，哦……别回答这个问题。那只tribble不会繁殖。老骨头是这么说的。虽然说如果他们不吃东西也不会繁殖，不过那一只是吃了有毒谷物的。”

“是有毒的四倍体黑小麦，舰长。”

“管它是什么，Spock。它吃的量不够致死，不过老骨头说足以损伤他的繁殖系统。”

这是逻辑的。Spock从不认为舰长会因为他的玩笑而置全舰于危险中。不过这并没完全解释清楚。“那么，舰长，为什么它会在我的床上？”

“我和老骨头决定把它送给你，把它放在你床上似乎挺好玩的。”

“我不明白为什么你们要把它给我，或者为什么把它放在我的床上很‘好玩’。”他没漏掉舰长脸上那调皮的光芒又杀回来了。

“这个吧，把奇怪的东西放在别人的床上是地球孩子们经常搞的恶作剧。我知道你会觉得那既不逻辑又很让人恼怒。这是我的主意。”

“正如我以前所说过的，舰长，恼怒是种人类的特质。”

“如果你非得这样说的话，Spock。不过把tribble给你，那是老骨头的主意。他提醒我在我们发现这小毛球是大灾难之前你是多么喜欢它们，所以我们找到了一只不能生育的给你，它会是个很棒的宠物。”

Spock不愿对他的人类船员们承认恼怒这种情感，尤其不愿对Kirk舰长和McCoy医生承认，但是在某些情况下他需要抑制这种情感，比如说现在。他的大脑告诉他McCoy和Kirk用这个来激怒他，他应该与自己的人类一半你死我活来战胜那想要呻吟或者翻眼睛的冲动。但正相反他的人类一半却告诉他，他应该停止和Kirk争论并且去睡觉。似乎是个好……

“呃……Spock？”

Spock的眼睛猛地睁开，而在通讯视频里他看到Kirk的眼睛也同样睁得滚圆，看起来他正在竭力克制着笑容。“如果你能有一次听我的就好了，Spock。”

“我当然会听你的，舰长。不过我们需要在早上继续讨论这个问题。现在是凌晨三点十六分四十三秒，作为人类如果想要在明天正常工作的话你现在必须睡觉。”

“是的，你是对的。我才是那个需要睡眠的人。多谢你的周到考虑。晚安。”

“晚安，舰长。Spock结束通讯。”

他看着那个低声鸣叫的小动物，然后用几样奇怪的东西拼成了一个有盖子的筐放在了自己的床边，把tribble放了进去。他应该在舰长在他脸前乱晃着几只tribble并说“我不知道你身体里还有这个”的时候说个笑话，但此时他并不倾向于自责。事实上，他几乎做好准备将这只tribble像它所谓的作为礼物留下来。

第二天早上他醒来时感觉到异常的神清气爽。于是Spock决定他会留下这只非常奇怪的宠物，并且拒绝承认医生在早饭时一个劲提出的不怎么微妙的任何暗示。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

在几周之后Spock对这个能够抚慰人神经的小小宠物非常感激。在McCoy医生最终杀死了那些在Deneva星球上攻击他的寄生虫之后，他在医疗室的时光并……不是那么舒适。虽然疼痛消失了，但是记忆仍然保留了下来。在那两个睡在医疗室的夜晚里，有几次他在醒来的时候因为抽气过于频繁而几乎晕倒。在医生将他从医疗室释放之后，房间里那tribble的叫声抚慰着他，于是在第二天早晨他从一夜无梦中醒来，精神抖擞。（注：虽然按照原初系列tribble发生在星历2522.4也就是2266年4月9日，而Deneva事件发生在星历3287.2也就是2266年6月24日，所以Spock先森把小tribble放在了枕边整整两个半月而不是几周……）

但是Kirk舰长看上去远没有那么精神。

“你还好吗，舰长？” Spock一边问道，一边把食物放在他桌子对面。

 “哦，我还好，Spock，就是累了。Peter一直都在做噩梦，昨天晚上呼叫了我好几次。我本来决定睡在医疗室里，但是老骨头说也许Peter应该睡在我的房间。不管怎么样Peter现在睡着了，老骨头安排他的一名护士正看着他。我会没事的。如果他明天仍然做噩梦，至少我不用离开我的屋子。”

“这一情况在Peter康复之后一直出现吗？”

“对的。我猜你没有注意到，因为老骨头让你住在另一间屋子里。但是我说过了，我会没事的。我在去舰桥前需要和老骨头谈谈，你能在我报到之前先指挥吗？我可能会晚几分钟。”

“没问题，舰长。”

Spock意识到，在他看到他的舰长跌跌撞撞的走出餐厅时，他几乎是担心的。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

按动按钮之后Spock站在舰长的房间门前，在等待了15.3秒后听到有人光着脚啪嗒啪嗒的走向门。门开了后一个大约十二岁的男孩露出脸来。

“我能进来吗，Peter？“

“可以的，Spock先生。”Peter看上去有点担忧，而Spock知道如果他允许自己脸上显露出表情的话也和他差不多。儿童——尤其是人类的儿童——并不是他的专业强项。

“McCoy医生告诉我，你应该在这里。”

“是的。”Peter回头看着自己刚刚看的那本书，Spock能看出他宁愿读书也不愿和这个又高又严肃的外星人聊天。

“我是来查明你的情况并带给你这个。”他从身后拿出tribble和给它造的笼子。男孩一脸好奇的看着它。“它叫做tribble。这是你的叔叔送给我的，但是我没有时间来照顾它。你愿意留下它吗？”

“是的！当然！它都能做什么？”

“它几乎不做什么。它只需要每天被喂食一次，然后就坐在笼子里。我并不能完全理解‘宠物’这一人类概念，但是通过我的研究，那似乎是通过喂养什么都不做的动物来获得感情上的满足，例如养仓鼠或者养蛇。McCoy医生说过，tribble的柔软度和它所发出的叫声十分吸引人类。”

男孩看起来根本没在听。一个瓦肯孩童一定会问为什么tribble什么都不做也什么都不需要，Spock却没时间来照顾它。但是通过大胆的计算他认为一个人类孩童，尤其是Kirk舰长的亲属，一定会因为太激动而忽略这一点。Peter已经拿起tribble并开始抚摸它。“这太酷了。我要叫它‘Rocky’。”

Spock没问为什么一个人会给这如此不像石块的生物选择“Rocky”这样的名字，而是离开屋子让男孩和他的新玩伴在一起。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

第二天当他走进餐厅用早餐的时候，Kirk舰长对着他微笑。

“嘿Spock！我基本上吃完了，但是还要去找老骨头。我可能又要迟到了——别看上去那么忧虑！我只是想去看看能不能让Peter和他今天早上一起待一段时间。Peter昨天晚上睡得像个婴儿。至少我睡得很好，顺便他还说他昨晚没有醒过来，而且看起来好极了。他甚至说他觉得无聊，所以我想他也许能给老骨头帮忙，如果老骨头不介意收留Peter和一只tribble的话。说到这个，谢谢你把它送给Peter。他现在一直把它装在口袋里到处走，在他睡觉的时候也要求我把tribble就放在床边。”

“这并不是什么牺牲。瓦肯人不养宠物。”

“不吗？那你母亲提到的叫做sehlat的动物又是怎么回事？”

“成年瓦肯人不养宠物。”

“我明白了。这个嘛，反正也只是个恶作剧的礼物。我只是惊奇于你没有立刻扔掉它。”

“鉴于McCoy医生已经完成了对它的检查，我并没能找到其他逻辑的人选来保留它。”

“你可以把它送给其他的船员。无论如何这个没什么关系。我只想确保有人说了声‘谢谢’。我问过Peter他有没有说过，他说他不记得了。如果我还记得那个年龄段的任何事情的话，那就意味着他没说。不过他的确是对细节模糊到一定境界了所以他说不记得了，并不是真的在撒谎。在地球上青春期之前的男孩们从来不因为他们的良好礼节而闻名。”

“我的这一举动并不是因为其他原因，舰长。这是一个逻辑的决定。”

“这个自然。话说，瓦肯儿童都是很礼貌的，对吗？你会忘掉说‘谢谢你’吗？”

“我们不感谢逻辑，舰长，所以我的机会稀少而难得。”

舰长笑了起来。“我不知道，Spock。我不敢想象你的母亲会让你因为这个理由逃过一劫。不过我该走了。还有以防在你给Peter tribble的这一举动中有任何不合逻辑的感情，我要说一句：谢谢你。这来自他也来自我。”

“完全不用客气，Jim。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：猫

_“一只可爱的动物，舰长。我发现自己为其不寻常的所吸引。”_

—Spock, “Assignment Earth”

“所以，这就是再见了。”

“是的，舰长。”

“Spock，我们刚刚在我的公寓吃过晚饭。我们现在在登岸度假，而且你甚至不在星联服役了。还有我……你说过我可能再也见不到你了。你就不能叫我Jim吗？”

但这就是为什么他称呼他为“舰长”。因为称呼他为“Jim”就是承认那种他试图逃离的亲密。Jim代表着在他在追寻知识与逻辑的道路上做出妥协的情感和依恋。但是舰长……舰长代表着纪律和指令——他在星联的工作中可以在瓦肯为之骄傲的方面。尽管如此……

“是的，Jim。这就是再见。”

“那么，好吧……”他们正尴尬的站在Jim的——舰长公寓的进门处。“那么……如果这是最后一次再见，我不喜欢你走掉却不带点能纪念我们的东西。我和你一起服役了五年。也许无论对于瓦肯人还是地球人来说都不算长，尽管如此……无论如何……我有几件东西给你。先是这个。”Jim……Kirk舰长在他的口袋里笨手笨脚的摸了半天，最后拿出两枚棋子——一枚黑色的和一枚白色的。“我知道你有一副棋，但是这是我从企业号上的一间休息室里面偷回来的。”他对着Spock的反应轻轻笑了。“别担心，我只拿了卒子，因为我知道还有多余的，所以大家还能下棋。但是我想让你留下它们，来纪念这艘船，还有我们下过的棋……我知道瓦肯人不多愁善感，但是你人类的一半会理解它们，Spock，对吗？”

不，不会的。我不会允许我来理解它们。“当然，Jim。我很感激你能想到把它们给我。”

“还有一件东西。好吧，并不能确切的说是东西，而且你说‘不’，我也不会被冒犯。我看到了它就想到了你，所以我就买下来了。但是我知道这将是个糟糕透了的礼物。稍等一分钟，Spock。”

舰长回来的时候手里捧着一小团。

“你是真的很喜欢我们曾经遇见的那只猫——还记得吗，我们穿越时间回到NASA火箭发射的那次？——而且我觉得猫也许能很好地适应瓦肯的气候。我在宠物店看到了这只猫咪。这会让你觉得有点地球的东西在身边。你的母亲也会喜欢的，我敢说。我妈总是说送别人动物很失礼，但是……”

在Jim颠三倒四的话结尾时Spock从他手里接过了那小小的黑色生灵，并且碰了碰它的头。但他抑制自己没有去抚摸它。他不可以被它吸引。但是另一方面当他看到Jim眼睛里那紧张而又充满希望的眼神时，他没办法说不。

“谢谢你，Jim。这是个体贴的礼物。”

“哦，太好了。我很高兴你想留下它。我还买了一个小旅行笼子和其他你会需要的东西，所以直到回到瓦肯你都不需要买任何别的东西。再等一分钟，我去把那个也拿过来。”他跑回卧室，再次出现的时候拿着一个小箱子，还有一个装满猫粮的帆布包。

“好吧，我想这就是全部了，Spock。”

“是的，舰长。”Spock举起手摆出瓦肯人的致敬。“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

“Jim，Spock，叫我Jim。你也是。生生不息，繁荣昌盛。Spock，再见。”

他站在走廊里，一只手提着笼子，另一只手拎着装着猫粮的帆布包。他转过身。“再见，Jim。”然后他快速离开了那里。

他不能留下这只猫。在他追寻完成 kolinahr时它将是无用处的，甚至是有害的。在一个素食的星球上收留一只食肉的宠物是不合逻辑的，而且让它经历离开自己的星球而产生的紧张感也是没有理由的。他会把它留给他母亲家族里的某个人。他会在启程去瓦肯前给他们，而且他肯定有人知道怎样照顾这个幼小生物。至于棋子……扔掉它们当然是不合逻辑的。

 


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：Sehlat

 

_“在瓦肯，泰迪熊是活的……还长有六英寸的牙。”_

—Spock, “Journey to Babel”

这感觉相当奇怪，被既熟悉又不熟悉的事物所包围着。Spock看着在他身前延展的街道。他在这里成长，他们告诉他，而他刚刚开始回忆起来。在有些瞬间他会看到什么东西，而那会触发一段回忆：一扇通往庭院的门被打开，然后突然在脑海里他看到一个男孩走了出去——一个他立刻知道自己不喜欢的男孩；风吹拂过巨树上的叶子，然后他忆起一位美丽的女人，他的母亲，从某次拜访归来时停在它的阴凉里休息。

今天闪回的记忆是不同的。他看到一个年幼的瓦肯男孩和一只巨大的动物在玩耍，一只Sehlat。Spock看得出男孩对那只动物有感情，因为他还年轻，并不能十分熟练的控制感情。男孩并不仅仅在带领着动物有目的得进行训练。他在偷偷地抚摸它，挠着它的耳朵。在他观看时Spock想起十分相像的一只动物——一只他曾经抚摸并爱过的动物，虽然他试着对自己的瓦肯遗产表示忠诚。他回忆起对它感到喜爱，也同时回忆起在看到它死亡时感受到的巨大伤痛。那回忆令他困惑。因为当回忆在他的脑海中穿过时，他有时是他自己，和他的Sehlat在玩耍；而有时他看到自己站在它的尸体前。关于这段回忆唯一不那么令他困惑的就是痛苦。尖锐的清晰。

Spock走回自己的屋子休息以便在冥想时考虑着这段新的记忆。这时他听到两个人在热切的低声交谈。其中一个是他的母亲，另一个是……Jim。

“我一直是，也将永远是你的朋友。”Spock记得自己对Jim说过这句话，但是他依然不能明白自己的话里的意思。他的父亲告诉他，自己死去了，然后Jim和其他几个人冒着失去一切的危险将他带了回来。Jim对自己死亡的感受，就像自己对他的Sehlat的死亡一样吗？或者他也许感受到更大的痛苦？他意识到那两个人在谈论自己。想要偷听私人的对话是不逻辑的，但是他依然停下来听。

“他们不知道该怎么真的将他带回来，Sarek夫人。他们是纯血统的瓦肯人，而他有一般人类的血统。他们将他的头脑中灌满事实和逻辑，但是我们的Spock——您的儿子和我最好的朋友——他早已学会情感的重要性。他是名瓦肯人，是的，但是他曾经体会到友谊与快乐，以及随之而来的悲伤。”（注：又来吐槽啦……虽然原初Babel那一集Spock麻麻更正过舰长自己不是“Mrs.Sarek”，不过这里还是按照原文翻译过来了）

“我像你一样担心，Kirk上将。但自从来到这里我便尊重瓦肯的方式，而且我深信那颇有益处。我无法建议Spock另觅他师。”

“但这和教学没关系，和遵循瓦肯的方式也没关系；这是关于Spock究竟是谁。他需要勇气来允许自己拥有感情。但每件好事的反面总有坏的一面。每一刻强烈的愉悦都伴随着强烈的悲伤。他的每一个朋友都会有一天离他而去。我已经学到了这一点，经历过这一点，用最痛苦最艰难的方式，而且忍受了过来。但是我从无选择。我是人类。Spock可以选择，而且他曾经做出过选择，因为他决定那是值得的。他珍惜情感，所以我们必须把情感交还给他。”

“Kirk上将，你难道认为我不知道这些吗？但是我的儿子选择成为一名瓦肯人。如果不是因为这个，瓦肯的治疗师们就不能将他的katra在他的体内复原，所以我们应该感谢他的选择。他们教导他的方式是他们唯一能够做到的。数据和原因可以被教导。换言之如果我们坚持自己教导Spock，我们怎样给予他情感？那是强大而珍贵的，因为他为之而奋斗——因为他通过漫长而时而艰辛的经历学会了那些。他没办法坐在一台电脑前将情感编程到自己的大脑里。”

“但是没有什么我们可以做的吗？有时我觉得如果我能多和他待在一起……他在仪式结束后立即认出了我，你知道，甚至在他很明显记不得什么的时候。但是我不知道那能帮多少忙。他与我缔结的友谊深厚，可是我们的关系有两层意义：我们是朋友，也是舰长和大副。这在一切发生之前就已经让他够困惑的了，所以我担心他对我的回忆可能会进一步困惑他。我们不能给他点什么，或者给他介绍什么人，能让他觉得依恋和爱慕而又不让问题复杂化吗？如果我们带给他一只……我想起这个因为我上周看到了一只……那个像泰迪熊一样的动物？宠物们并不复杂，而且你提到过一次，Spock在他小的时候有过一只。”

“一只Sehlat？我明白你的意思了，这是很有趣的想法。也许那能唤回一些情感上的回忆。但是那时……”

Spock在他再也听不下去的时候离开了。又是那只Sehlat——那段回忆。而且Jim和他的母亲希望他能想起他的宠物Sehlat。他们以为它能帮助他重新学会情感和友谊。所以Jim提到的那些和他对他的宠物的感觉是有关联的。Jim提到友谊往往伴随着痛苦，而Spock现在开始理解痛苦了——失去所爱之物的痛苦。Spock觉得那正是他对Jim说“我一直是，也将永远是你的朋友”时话中的意味。在他失去生命又重获新生之前，他情愿冒险忍受这样的痛苦，正如他孩童时期Sehlat死去时那样的痛苦。这是一个非常有趣的想法，同样也非常恐怖。

另一个想法在他脑海中产生，也同样恐怖。在他受瓦肯治疗师监护的那段时间内，他重新学习了外星生物学，并且得知人类很少活过一百岁（注：原文是八十岁，这里按照ST系列设定进行改动），而瓦肯人的寿命通常超过两百岁。他并没有足够的信息来精确的计算，但是他知道Jim寿命超过他的可能性不会大于5.7%。所以他几乎肯定要在心甘情愿地遭受痛苦的同时在Jim死前经历友谊带来的欢乐。多大的痛苦？在他的Sehlat——它的名字是I-Chaya，他现在想起来了——死去之后，痛苦持续了多少时间？他似乎同时作为一个小孩子和一个成年人回想着痛苦的感觉。在那时，那是一段很长的时间。而按照逻辑失去一个人类的朋友比失去一个充满友爱的动物痛苦得多。所以这就是从前的他？他曾经是勇敢的。可是他现在能变得勇敢吗？他并不是完全的确信他能做到……或者他愿意这样做。他会在他冥想和睡眠后再次考虑这个问题。

有一件事他是确信的——如果他的母亲或者Jim再给他一只Sehlat，他会拒绝。他还没有对Jim的友谊下最终的决定，但是对一只Sehlat的喜爱并不值得失去它那不可避免的痛苦。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章：马

Kirk：Spock！

Spock：是的舰长？

Kirk：人马合一。

Spock：好的舰长。

—Star Trek V: The Final Frontier

 

“我们为什么不租几匹马然后在这些小路上骑一骑呢？”

Spock觉得McCoy对于Jim的这项提议远没有那么热情。他们正在试着决定怎样在Yosemite国家公园度过他们的第一个早晨。在通常情况下他也许会支持Jim激怒医生，但是相反这次他默默地等着，希望无论McCoy准备说的什么能够劝阻他们的舰长。

“Jim，你知道我不像你一样是个那么棒的驯马师，而且我讨厌想象我们在没有指导四处瞎骑的时候可能发生的所有状况。我听说在这种地方租来的马从来都没经历过良好的训练，只会一个劲儿的颠人。我们为什么不能去钓鱼呢？”

“老骨头，我们现在在一个国家公园里面。我们可以去……我们通常去的地方钓鱼。但这次登岸休假我们要做点与众不同的事情，而且我们只有几天时间来尽可能地游览这个地方。Spock从来没来过这里。你难道不想让他尽可能的多看看吗？”

“好吧。我理解的休闲的登岸假期就是让一个绿血外星人看着我像个傻子一样骑在马上。这对他和你来说会是个笑话，因为他说不定也是个绝佳的驯马师。我打赌他们在瓦肯幼儿园里就学过骑马！见鬼，他甚至长得就像一匹马！”

“医生，我长的并不像陆地马科生物，最重要的原因就是我是两足生物，而马是四足。”

“你难道不觉得他长得像马吗，Jim？”

“这个……”Jim侧过头盯着他看。Spock总是疑惑为什么人类会这样做。他试过几次发现，将头往一侧稍微倾斜并不能大幅度的改变视角。

“你看他的长脸，Jim，还有那些牙齿。我发誓我从来没注意过，不过你长得的确像马，Spock。有没有任何马在你的祖……”

“这是无关紧要的，医生。你对于瓦肯少年学习骑马的推测是毫无根据的，因为瓦肯没有马。我从来没有骑过马，所以我被迫同意你的观点，我们为这个上午应该寻找其他的娱乐方式。”

“你从来没骑过马？！”Jim瞪大眼睛看着他。“就这么决定了。我们今天早上去骑马。Spock有机会骑马了，老骨头！”

而拥有人类典型的变化无常的McCoy医生，现在眼中闪耀着邪恶的光芒。“是啊，我想观看这个。我从来没见过一个瓦肯人学骑马……事实上，我不知道我是否见过一个瓦肯人学习除了他们那宝贵的逻辑之外的任何事。我刚好改了主意投骑马一票，所以少数服从多数，Spock。我们走吧。”

Spock决定在眼下情形中最逻辑的行动是屈服于无可避免的事情，所以他同意了。

他们骑马真的是不可避免的吗？他也许可以坚持不骑，他们可以自己去玩自己的，但是那会显得很不成熟，就算拿人类的标准也是一样。也许这是他能做的唯一的决定。事实上，鉴于他已经做出了决定，这是他唯一能做的选择，根据哲学家……

一阵尖锐的颠簸将Spock摇出他的幻想。很显然他的马（再一次）认为将Spock的左腿擦过树干是必须的。而且这一举动应该被视为进步，因为半个小时前它甚至拒绝挪窝。Spock看着前面遥遥领先的两个人。两个人都转过马顺着小路骑了回来。Jim看起来在对Spock困境的好笑和自己无力帮忙的沮丧摇摆不定。Jim很明显是名优秀的骑手，但很不幸他不是个优秀的骑马导师。他先给了Spock几点非常粗浅的指导然后就说他能“掌握骑马”。自从他们开始移动，他就开始说废话：

“就像在骑自行车。”

“我从来没骑过自行车，舰长。”

“还有，Jim，我会骑自行车，但那和骑在这些怪兽身上没半点相同。”

“别吵，老骨头。只要人马合一就好了，Spock。”

而McCoy根本就没为他的心情而纠结。他正在疯狂地咧嘴笑。Spock拒绝看他，转向Jim。

“舰长，你建议我人马合一已经被证明非常显著的毫无用处。如果我能和这匹马更远的分离，我也许能减少因为被撞向树而在整条腿上产生的淤青。”

“也许他的意思是让你和它心灵融合，Spock，你觉得这个怎么样？”

“我不认为舰长的意思是建议这个，医生。我不会和它心灵融合，在任何情况下。它感觉起来甚至比你还要不合逻辑，所以我不认为和它的思想合二为一是理智的。”

McCoy哼了一声，张开嘴准备反驳，但是Jim插了进来。“也许这不是个好主意，咱们回去吧。”

对于Spock这说的比做的容易。最终他们不得不将他的缰绳系在Jim的马鞍上，让他的马跟在后面。这并不是他会喜欢的有尊严的旅行方式，但是他在一生中遭受过更严重的侮辱，而且这也的确防止他与树干继续亲密接触。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

那天晚上，当他们凝视着篝火时，McCoy突然开始窃笑。

“Spock，我从来没想到我能看到你学不会什么的一天！这在我的记录里是五星的一天！”

“我无法理解为什么这如此具有纪念意义，鉴于企业号一天之内能够经过远多于五颗星球。”

Jim大笑起来。“好吧，我以后再教你骑马好啦，Spock。总有一天我会退休的，到那时我计划搬回爱荷华并且在那里找个农场。当你来拜访我的时候我们会再试试。”

“没错Spock，如果你允许我来旁观我会给你买匹马！我们可以叫它‘Hobgoblin’，因为它绝对会长得像你。”

“不，医生。绝对没可能。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章：狗

 

“Jim，我不能理解你买下这只动物的逻辑何在。”

Spock低下头看着这只愚蠢的四条腿动物昂着头不停地走来走去，跳来跳去，绕着圈子疯狂的奔跑，小心翼翼的嗅着他的靴子和裤子的膝盖处，然后……

“停下，Arthur！有点礼貌！抱歉Spock，这只是狗们打招呼的方式。我已经试图阻止它把鼻子黏在所有陌生人的裆部。无论如何……养狗是逻辑的。我现在已经百分之百的退休了。我不会试着向你哭诉‘我没有朋友’，因为我有。但是我一个人住，而且我只考虑过邀请你和老骨头和我住在一起。但是我知道老骨头想和Joanna和他的外孙们住的近些。顺便，我们很快就要叫他‘曾祖父’啦！”

“真的？”

“当然。我猜你没听到太多关于McCoy家族不断壮大的消息。Patrick Riley——你肯定不会忘记Kevin Riley。那是他……第二个孩子，也许吧，我记不清楚了。总之他娶了Joanna的大女儿Becca。你还记得她对吗？那是一两年前的事情了。我真不敢相信没人告诉过你！我猜老骨头认为我会告诉你，而我肯定假设他会告诉你。无论如何她的预产期是两个月之后。但愿孩子出生的时候你还在这里，我们就可以一起去拜访他！

不过话说回来，关于Arthur事情是这样的：老骨头住在乔治亚州，而就算我相信你休假并且在地球停留的时候会待在我这里，我们见面的次数依然不够多。Arthur快三岁了而你从来没见过他——整整三年！所以，我买了条狗——人类最好的朋友！”

“我一直认为友谊暗含着在智力方面和情感方面一定程度的相互交往，而没有犬科动物可以给予这些。”

“这只是种表达方式，Spock！别担心——你不用嫉妒他。但是狗的确可以提供一些情感上的友谊，当我们需要的时候。当Arthur快活的时候他能让我高兴起来，但当我疲惫或者伤心的时候他有时会走过来坐在我的身边。我完全不知道在那对耷拉着的长耳朵后面他在转什么念头，但是那感觉起来他至少在同情我。还有最重要的是每次我走进来的时候他看到我都那么激动。我不知道是否能给你解释清楚，一直只快乐的狗狗能带给人类怎样的感觉。你应该知道并不只是我一个人不合逻辑，很多人类都有这种感觉。

“我明白了。”Spock看着那条狗软塌塌的趴在地上，伸出粉红色的舌头。他其实并不理解。

Jim在狗的身边蹲下身，抚摸着他的耳朵，嘴里念着乱七八糟毫无意义的话。Spock试着想出一种能将Jim的注意力从那个生物身上引开的方法，同时又不要听上去太明显。“它是什么品种？”

“他有个滑稽的名字，不过这个品种已经延续了好几个世纪了。他是狮子狗和黑色拉布拉多犬的混种。你知道我对狗过敏，而我又不想时时刻刻服药，所以我买了一条低变应原抗过敏的狗。他真的棒极了。”

Spock私下觉得解决这一问题最简单的方法就是根本不要养狗。但很显然他的这一想法并没有私下的让Jim从他的脸上读不出来，因为Jim这样对他说道：“我知道，Spock，我知道。你必须让我试试这个——养狗是个很棒的注意。谁知道呢，你也许几个月后也会开始喜欢上他。对吧，Arthur？Mr.Spock会无法抑制的喜欢你，对吧小伙子，嗯？”

在他旧日的舰长开始用那种提高声调的声音对着他的宠物说话时Spock真的没办法觉得恼怒。那真是非常有娱乐性。不过他依然无法理解这样一个长得像瘦长笨拙的（四条腿）青少年和黑色拖布的混种生物有多迷人。不过他可以清楚地看出，Jim的快乐的确来源于他看着那个生物软塌塌的穿过屋子，在发觉他们没有立刻跟上后又立即冲回来。所以他情愿在一段时间内忍受它。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

接下来的几周内Spock对这条狗越来越感兴趣，虽然没人会说他喜欢它。他注意到，它从不离开Jim的左右。如果Jim坐在那里读东西，狗就会走过来把它的头放在他的大腿上，然后Jim就会挠挠它的耳朵而眼睛不离开书页。狗也会陪他们去散步。在Spock认为将它带出门是不明智的时候Jim笑起来。“Arthur甚至不会离开我去另一个屋子里喝水，Spock。他不会跑掉的。”

Spock最难理解的是一个被Jim称为“衔回”的举动。Jim会尽可能远的扔一个球或者一根棍子，狗会把它叼回来，上面沾满唾液和尘土还有其他不洁的东西，然后Jim再一次把它扔出去。狗锲而不舍的将这些令人反感的物件交给Spock，而Spock也一直拒绝碰它们，因为这个游戏不仅在锻炼上徒劳无用，也有着对健康的危害。狗从来不放弃，即使每次他跑过来把球扔在Spock的脚下，而他说“把球给Jim”的时候也是如此。

每次他们这样的时候Jim就会咧嘴笑，而Spock就会回忆起他第一次认识Jim的时候——那个企业号年轻的舰长。他回忆起Jim的顽固和其他的一切——那为他赢得了他们友谊的顽固。他将三维棋推到Spock的面前，就像这条过分活泼的狗将球推到他的面前，意志坚定的想要让彼此成为朋友。

“我开始理解为什么你享受这生物的陪伴了。它在很多地方都和你相像，Jim。”

“你把我比作一条狗？”

“如果是你的坚忍不拔，你那不合逻辑的欢欣雀跃，和你对朴素之物的享受的话，是的。”

Jim灿烂的笑了。“好吧，人们说狗会变得越来越像主人，所以我会把你的话看做对我的狗的称赞，而不是对我自己的侮辱。”

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

“那只会持续两三个星期，Spock——只是个简短的礼仪什么的。你不介意在我回来之前替我照看Arthur对吧？你有两个月不用管任何星联的事务，而我肯定能在你必须离开之前回来。”

Jim刚刚同意成为企业号B处女航上的一名乘客。Spock满眼疑惑的看在地上伸展躯体的狗，它一动不动，眼睛却跟着Jim移动。它看起来不知所措。但是话说回来，Spock在无法计数的任务中保证他的舰长得以生还，他也必定能让他同样吵吵闹闹、欺骗成性但又不那么聪明的宠物活过三个星期。

“我真希望在你待在这里的时候我不用离开，但是这会给你时间提升你的棋艺！我觉得我一直都在击败你，因为自从退休之后我没有别的事情可做，只能练习。”Jim咧嘴笑着。

“也许那是因为你蓄意允许Arthur在我们下棋的时候舔我的手，还试着爬上我的膝头。”

Jim大声笑起来。“也许吧。好吧，不管是下棋还是养狗，在我离开的时间里你都需要好好练习。我已完全做好准备在回来后被你击败。”

“我不能保证，但是当下在不受干扰的情况下我获胜的可能性是79.4397%，而在几星期后这一可能性会上升到94.83729%。”

Jim又笑了起来。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

Spock再也没有机会在下棋中击败Jim。在阴暗的起居室里他坐在Jim的椅子上，盯着角落里桌子上他们最后一次下棋的结果——他黑色的王被撞倒在地，而Jim用来击败他的白色的车骄傲的站在旁边——他感到麻木不堪。他并没有运用瓦肯控制来抑制他的感情。他因为震惊和痛苦而头晕目眩到了无法复加的地步，以至于他没有可以控制的感情。星联的人刚刚亲自传来通讯，告诉他在时汇发生的事故——告诉他Jim的死亡。

甚至在星联工作的早年他就知道，他会比他所有的朋友都活得长久，包括Jim在内。他是一名瓦肯人，而Jim是地球人，他会因为衰老而遭受失去最好的朋友的痛苦。当Jim退休的时候，他大脑负责逻辑的区域告诉他，Jim这是在对他和别人承认，他离人类那短暂寿命的终结又近了一步。这也是Spock决定将他所有登陆休假的时间都和Jim一起度过的唯一原因，甚至当他可以在下一份工作开始的几个月前去瓦肯拜访他的父亲。他已经开始准备失去他最亲密的朋友。他知道无论多少准备都不能中和他的去世的痛苦，但他想过用精密建造的瓦肯的逻辑外壳来保护自己。他还没有开始建造，因为Jim仍然精神矍铄——因为他从没想过，Jim作为船员和舰长甚至一段时间的上将，从如此多的危险任务中死里逃生，会死在一次礼仪航行中。所以现在Spock被留下一个人坐在Jim客厅的沙发上，完美的僵直住身体，这条消息像是对他身体的重重一击般让他头晕眼花。

他不知道自己在这里坐了多长时间，但在觉得不会超过五分钟后，他感觉到有湿冷的东西擦在他的手上，温热而沉重的东西坠在他的膝头。那是Arthur，悲痛的盯着他。Spock之前从来没有抚摸过这条狗，但是突然间他想这样做。他温和的将手指轻轻拂过他蓬乱的黑色脑袋，然后缓缓地揉着那垂下来的长耳朵。而狗只是跳上沙发，坐在他的身边，将他的头稳稳地放在他的大腿上。Spock继续抚摸着他，挠着他的头。他感觉到紧张感从他的身体里一点一滴的流走，然后虽然此情此景非常的不合逻辑，他依然开口了。

他提到了很多事情——他和Jim的友谊，那对他究竟有多重要的意义，但是在最初他又是怎样难以承认；他讲了他们一起在企业号上的两次五年任务，还有之后的航行。他告诉这条狗很多他从来没有告诉任何人的一些事，甚至对Jim也没有说过，因为那是不合逻辑的——像是他怎样因为没能和Jim以及他其他的人类朋友们多相处而感到后悔，例如他追寻kolihnar的那段时间，还有他死去的那段时间（如果这不是不合逻辑，那还有什么是？），甚至还有他和年轻的学员们一起出任务并教导他们的时间。那些都是不可避免的，至少那些教导是，因为他知道他想做这个——他应该这样做，但是当他将人类的寿命与瓦肯人的寿命作对比，他无法不感觉到每度过远离他那少有的人类朋友们的一分钟就是一分钟的浪费。最后，他告诉Arthur多年以来他试图不去对任何人、甚至不对自己承认的最痛苦的秘密：他的一部分，虽然只有很小的一部分，曾经希望过多年前在反应室的死亡就是他的终结，所以他不需要在经历现在的这个。这是自私的，而他也因为想要把这种痛苦留给他自称关心甚至爱的人而感到羞愧，即使他知道这个人没有他的瓦肯能力来控制伤痛，他却不想自己承受这些。当他第一次大声说出这些并抚摸着那丝绸般的黑色耳朵时，他发现眼泪顺着自己的面颊滑落。

正像他听过的那样，狗在体会到伤痛的时候没有起身求他出去玩。他只是躺在那里，抬头看着他，就像他懂一样。他又一次觉得，这只动物是多么不同寻常的与Jim相像啊。这正是Jim会做的——在自己痛苦的时候，只是坐在那里支持着他，从不因为他任何一半的特性而作出判断，更不会为他少有的想要在几个瞬间做出人类的举动而提出批判。

<|><|><|><|><|><|>

他一定坐在沙发上睡着了，因为接下来他发现太阳升了起来，而他感觉到有些僵硬（他还有漫长的岁月，但他已经体会到了衰老）。狗缩成个小球蜷在他的一边，身侧的热量从他的体内散发出来。当他站起来拉抻身体的时候狗从沙发上跳了下来跟着他一起做。他抬头看着Spock，打了个哈欠，然后在地上走来走去。Spock知道这意味着他想出去了（因为不仅Jim告诉过他，而且在Jim离开的第二天他很懊恼的发现自己忘了这回事）。

Spock打开前门，站在门廊里注视着这条狗。他一处理好自己的生理问题就开始嬉闹着跳过院子，到处嗅着探索着，仿佛从来没见过外面的世界一样。狗绕着圈跑了几分钟，耗费了他所有的体力后，突然间激动的停在在草丛的某个地方嗅了起来，整个身体都快活的发抖。然后他朝着Spock跑过来，在他的脚边扔下一根黏糊糊的长棍，抬起头看着他，舌头从嘴角的一侧伸出来，脸上带着Jim称为“狗狗笑”的表情，试着说服Spock这一次为他捡起棍子扔出去。

 Spock低下头看了狗一会，然后露出微笑。这是一个真诚的笑容，只有少数几个人在他的脸上见过。他无法不对这熟悉的、热情满满的友情微笑，甚至这只来自Jim的狗，而不是Jim自己。他用指尖捡起棍子，用尽全力扔了出去。当他注视着狗东倒西歪的追着棍子时他意识到自己决定留下它。他会为了纪念Jim而收养Arthur。Spock确信一艘星舰能为一条狗改造一间屋子，而星联拒绝为这样一个人让步也是不合逻辑的，鉴于他曾经两次拯救过地球。


End file.
